darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Designs
Designs.PNG|Design page in the Shop Designs 3.PNG|3rd design page in the Shop Designs 4.PNG|4th design page in the Shop Designs are the different skins available for ships such as the Goliath, Vengeance, Nostromo and BigBoy ships, as well as two for the Drones. Designs not only change the look of the selected ship but can also have a special ability or boost a certain stat of the ship. Note: As of 26-27 May 2016 all designs that offer some kind of bonus are considered different ships. Designs that do nothing but change the visual appearance of the ship are considered "designs". Current designs Being available for different ships, the designs available are: Goliath Color Designs * Stock (Grey) (None) * Crimson (None) * Jade (None) *Amber (None) *Sapphire (None) *Cyan (Unknown) *Enforcer (5% damage bonus) *Bastion (10% shield strength) *Veteran (10% experience bonus) *Exalted (10% honor bonus) *Saturn Design (20% hit point bonus) *Centaur (10% hit point bonus) *Ignite (None) *Independence (No bonus) * Vanquisher (7% damage to enemy players) * Peacemaker (7% damage to enemy players) * Sovereign (7% damage to enemy players) * Razer (None) * Ancient Master (Surgeon) (6% damage, 6% honor, 6% experience, +1 generator slot) *Kick (10% shield bonus) *Referee (5% damage bonus) *Goal (10% experience bonus) *Iron (None) *Gold (Even without effect) *Silver (Even without effect) *Bronze (Even without effect) *Absolute zero (none) *Expo16 Sentinel (None) *Expo16 Diminisher (None) Skill Designs *Solace (10% shield bonus & Nano-Cluster Repairer) *Diminisher (5% damage bonus & Shield Leech) *Spectrum (10% shield bonus & Prismatic Shielding) *Sentinel (10% shield bonus & Fortress Ability) *Venom (5% damage bonus & Singularity Function) Vengeance *Stock (none) *Pusat (+6 Laser Slots, +2 Generator Slots, +1 Extras Slots, -55,000 Hit Points) *Adept (10% experience bonus) *Corsair (10% honor bonus) *Revenge (5% damage bonus) *Avenger (10% shield bonus) *Expo16 Pusat (None) *Expo16 V-Lightning (None) Skill Designs *Lightning (5% damage & Afterburner Ability) *Pusat (12 generators 16 lasers) BigBoy *Red (none) (Known as the Mamba (via code) design.) *Green (none) *Solemn (10% experience bonus) Drones *Havoc (10% drone lasers damage boost, only if Havoc is equipped on all the drones.) *Hercules (15% drone shield boost, 20% hp boost, only if Hercules is equipped on all drones.) *Demon (1% bonus rocket damage for each drone that is equipped (Up to 10%). If 10 drones are equipped you get -5% Rocket Cooldown) Listed by alphabetical order: category=Designs Skill designs A design can also have a special ability that can cost more but even give a completely new look to a ship. Company-themed designs Company designs: These designs were available in the shop for 150,000 Uridium and also in the payment sections for the duration of the The Battle for Influence event. They will sometimes still appear in the shop during events, where they are sold for Uridium and real life currency. Each design gives a 5% bonus to influence gained for respective corporation and a 7% damage bonus against other company players (These effects are permanent but the influence bonus will not do anything after the event ends). Vanquisher (MMO) Sovereign (EIC) Peacemaker (VRU) Razer design Obtained from downloading the Razer Comms application and then logging in to the application. (no boosts confirmed by moderators on DarkOrbit). http://i.imgur.com/TQGKtZl.gif http://i.imgur.com/vBbvP22.gif Cyan Design This design isn't oficial on the game and is not available, but can be found in the game files. Category:Shop Category:Uridium Category:Credits Category:Auction Category:Payment